1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to arrangements of fastening elements of an electrical connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional LGA (Land Grid Array) electrical connector assembly 100′ is shown in FIG. 4. The electrical connector assembly 100′ comprises an electrical connector 2′ defining a top mating surface 21′ and an opposite mounting surface 22′, an IC package 4′ mounted onto the mating surface 21′ of the electrical connector 2′ and defining a top surface 41′ in a center thereof, a heat sink 1′ mounted onto the top surface 41′ of the IC package 4′, and a printed circuit board 3′ mounted onto the mounting surface 22′ of the electrical connector 2′. Normally the printed circuit board 3′ defines a first set of through holes 31′, while the heat sink 1′ defines a second set of through holes 10′ in vertical alignment with the corresponding first set of holes 31′, respectively. Fastening devices, such as bolts 5′, are inserted through the second set of through holes 10′ of the heat sink 1′, a plurality of springs 6′ located between the heat sink 1′ and the printed circuit board 3′, and the first set of through holes 30′ of the printed circuit board 3′ in turn in order to hold the heat sink 1′, the IC package 4′, the electrical connector 2′ and the printed circuit board 3′ together. Finally, the electrical connector 2′ electrically connects the IC package 4′ to the printed circuit board 3′, and the heat sink 1′ presses intimately against the top surface 41′ of the IC package 4′ for cooling the IC package 4′ normally.
However, as the heat sink 1′, the IC package 4′, the electrical connector 2′ and the printed circuit board 3′ are fastened together by the bolts 5′ directly, when the IC package 4′ works in an abnormal state, it is difficult to distinguish which part, the heat sink 1′ or the electrical connector 2′ is responsible for after detaching blots 5′.
In view of the above, it is strongly desired to provide an improved electrical connector assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantage.